Un merci vaut mieux qu'un Je t'aime
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Juvia est une nouvelle de la classe Terminale 7, une classe à soucis. Le sien, avoir perdu la parole. Depuis un certain accident, dont elle ne se souvient pas, elle n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche. Mais grâce aux autres, les souvenirs tentent de revenir à elle.


-Bonjour à tous, dit la voix. Natsu asseyez-vous !

L'homme qui venait de parler se nomme Gildratz, Gildartz Clive, il était le professeur principal de la Terminale Nana (7). Cette classe avait beaucoup de cas assez spéciaux.

Celui qui venait de remettre à sa place est Natsu Dragneel, il est arrivé dans cette classe car beaucoup se moquait de lui pour ses cheveux roses, qui sont naturels. Il est dissipé et bavard mais donne une bonne ambiance. à la classe

-Bien, dit le sensaï, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Tu peux entrer.

La jeune femme saluait l'auditoire d'un signe de tête, elle pose alors une feuille sur le bureau

de son nouveau prof.

A sa lecture, l'enseignant fut surpris mais après toute sa classe avait ses soucis. Il fit un signe d'accord à la jeune femme.

-Bien voici Juvia Loxar, présente-t-il, elle ne peut malheureusement plus parler pour ses raisons personnels.

Elle s'incline en signe de merci et fixait son nouveau professeur.

-Hum...et bien tu vas te placer à côté de Lisanna, explique-t-il. Lisanna voulez-vous bien

lever la main ?

La jeune fille nommée, leva le bras, elle avait des cheveux blancs et courts. Elle adresse un grand sourire à sa nouvelle camarade, cette dernière lui rendit plus timidement et s'installait.

A la pause, ils restèrent dans la salle à cause du mauvais temps. Les filles de classe décidèrent d'aller voir la nouvelle venue.

-Salut je suis Erza Scarlet, commence une rousse. Je suis la déléguée, si tu as besoin d'aide

en quoi ce soit.

Elle remercie de nouveau d'un hochement de tête.

-Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, continue une blonde. Et voici Levy Mcgarden la seconde déléguée, Cana Alperona, Biska.

La nouvelle venue leva un sourcil...

-Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup dans cette classe, avoue Levy. Nous sommes une classe à ''soucis''. Ceux et celles qui sont aussi ont des soucis et on du mal avec les cours.

-D'ailleurs pour les garçons il y a Natsu, celui avec les cheveux roses, Grey celui qui est à poil.

La rousse partit voir le garçon que la blonde venait de nommer.

-Ensuite, continue Lucy comme rien n'était. Ah oui Gajeel celui avec des piercings, Arzack c'est celui avec des boucles aux oreilles. Il y aussi Jellad Fernandez mais il ne vient pas souvent en classe.

-D'ailleurs Juvia-chan, surpris Natsu. On fait comment pour pouvoir parler avec toi !

-On ne demande pas ça comme ça ! Gronde Lucy. Excuse-le. Il est toujours tout feu toute flammes.

La jeune fille sortit un calepin, il y avait des dessins dessus, souvent, le même une jeune fille avec des cheveux bleus sans sourire avec des bulles de paroles, différentes selon ce

que disait la jeune fille.

Elle dessine vite et bien. Ce nouveau dessin, montrait la même jeune fille qui dessinait avec une bulle de ce qu'elle pensait : Natsu en flammes.

Le dessin fit rire la classe , ils lui posent diverses questions, la seule à laquelle la réponse était floue, c'est celle de son accident, quand on lui posait la question elle dessinait un trou noir entouré d'une bulle de pensé.

Une semaine passe, la jeune fille commence à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle classe mais elle ne parlait toujours pas, de plus son accident revenait petit à petit à elle, la rendant sensible,

elle sortait souvent de la classe pour pleurer.

Elle marche dans le parc nord de Magnolia, au moins, avec ce temps de Novembre,

il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe près d'un arbre. En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commence alors à dessiner les souvenirs de cet accident.

Elle et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, la ville, un passage piéton, une voiture, une chambre d'hôpital, un lit avec la jeune fille dessus, puis elle a put mettre un nom sur le visage de

cette personne : Meldy.

-Tu te souviens de tout, murmure quelqu'un.

Si Juvia pouvait crier, elle le ferait mais là elle restait la bouche ouverte formant un petit ''o''. C'était Grey Fullbaster, elle le dessinait souvent à poil dans son carnet car c'était souvent le cas.

Elle acquiesce de la tête et lui montre les quelques dessins qu'elle vient de faire.

-Et tu l'as revue, demande Grey. Depuis ?

Elle fait non de la tête et reprend le carnet contre elle. Le jeune homme s'est assis à côté d'elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues pâles de la bleutée.

Il la pris dans ses bras et essaie de la réconforter. Chose difficilement faîte, elle essuie ses larmes et pour la première fois depuis longtemps dit un mot :

-Merci...murmure-t-elle à peine.

Le jeune homme est bie, surpris de l'entendre parler même si elle a plutôt chuchoté que parlé.

A ce moment-là aucun des deux ne s'étaient rendus compte, qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'autre.

Voilà un petit OS Gruvia, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut.


End file.
